Noir d'ivoire et acajou mordoré
by OpaleDeNuitEternelle
Summary: Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'est agréable ? Est-ce que c'est poétique ? Est-ce que c'est quelconque ? Je ne sais pas. Je verrais. Je sais juste qu'il y a Blaise, Padma et des couleurs. Bonne chance.


_Noir d'ivoire et acajou mordoré_

 _Tout est à JKR. Enjoy._

Padma Patil était assise, dos au château, face à l'étendu d'eau qu'était le lac. Délicatement posée sur un rocher plat que le soleil de septembre avait réchauffé, un pied nu trempant légèrement dans l'onde glacé. Padma était une belle jeune fille, la peau légèrement brune, les membres fins, le corps bien dessiné. Elle avait les pommettes hautes, une bouche pulpeuse qui s'étirait en un sourire scintillant, les cils longs, un délicieux regard de jais pétillant et une masse impressionnant de cheveux. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle avait décidé de les couper au dessus de ses épaules, ils bouclaient donc joliment, formant une multitude de mèches rebelle autour du visage de la jeune indienne.

Padma avait le regard perdu dans le ciel opalin, le vent frai de fin d'été caressait doucement ses jambes. Elle avait, lors de sa quatrième année, décidé de dédaigner l'uniforme de Poudlard et elle ne portait depuis plus que des tenues de son choix, qui lui attirait la plus part du temps les foudres des élèves et des professeurs. Elle avait aujourd'hui une salopette short bleue marine et un tee-shirt blanc fleuri de marguerites bleues qui avaient retiré 5 points à Serdaigle ce matin, quand elle avait croisé Rogue en sortant de la grande salle. Mais Padma n'en n'avait rien à faire, le système des points emprisonnait les esprits communs, et elle, elle était une artiste. Pas vraiment au dessus du système, mais plutôt à côté, en aparté.

Padma faisait route par des chemins détournés.

Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement à l'orée de la forêt interdite et elle vit sortir un jeune homme, aussi en sixième année, grand, le torse musclé sous sa chemise blanche, la peau colorado. Il avait les cheveux très courts noirauds, les yeux noisettes mates et la bouche bloquée dans un sourire mi-excité, mi-suffisant. Il courait à une vitesse folle, comme poursuivi par quelque chose de terrifiant, et Padma crut distinguer un centaure derrière les feuilles épaisses. Le jeune métisse s'arrêta à un mètre du rocher de Padma et souffla, sans pour autant perdre ce sourire désagréable. Il se redressa de toute sa taille posant autour de lui un regard empreint de curiosité, d'indifférence et d'une pointe de mépris.

\- Toujours là Patil ?

\- Comment ça, « Toujours là ? », Zabini ?

Elle avait parlait d'une voix froide, Padma n'aimait pas Blaise Zabini et ses manières de supérieur. D'ailleurs, Blaise Zabini n'aimait pas Padma Patil et son esprit insaisissable. Mais chacun d'eux aimait la sensation que procurait une discussion avec quelqu'un que l'on n'apprécie pas.

\- Je t'ai vu assise sur ce rocher quand je suis entré dans la forêt, il y a au moins trois heures. Je te vois assise sur ce rocher en sortant de la forêt, toujours là ?

\- En effet. Pourquoi étais-tu dans la forêt ?

\- Pourquoi étais-tu sur ce rocher ?

\- Si je te réponds sincèrement, tu me répondras sincèrement ?

-… Oui.

\- C'est une promesse ?

Blaise hésita, ce qu'il faisait dans la forêt ne regardait que lui après tout… pourquoi lui dire ? Mais Padma Patil avait quelque chose de fascinant, et connaître ce qui sonnait comme un secret de la jeune fille avait quelque chose de beaucoup trop tentant.

\- C'est une promesse. Et toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, Patil ? Que faisais-tu sur ce rocher ?

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- Patil !

\- C'était une promesse Zabini, que faisais-tu dans la forêt ?

\- Tu as menti, à quoi réfléchissais-tu ?

\- Tu dois me répondre !

\- Je… T'es vraiment chiante.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te répondre alors que tu ne m'a répondu qu'à demi mot, tu rêve.

\- Ton honneur de Serpentard, te perdras, tu vas céder Zabini.

\- Je… je peignais ! C'est tout ! Je peignais, mais comme les moldu. Pour faire un truc beau, pas un truc qui parle !

\- …

\- Oui, c'est bon, maintenant, évite de m'adresser la parole Patil, je déteste quand on se joue de moi comme tu viens de le faire !

Et Blaise Zabini tourna les talons vers l'école, énervé contre cette stupide Serdaigle qui l'avait piqué profondément dans son égo en le forçant à révéler son secret contre… rien. Il tapa d'un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou.

\- Zabini !

Il se retourna vers Padma, elle était de dos à lui, le regard perdu dans le ciel.

\- Je réfléchissais à ce que j'aillais faire pour mon prochain tableau. Un tableau qui ne parle pas, un tableau beau, comme les moldu en font.

Blaise ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que partir, loin de la forêt, loin du lac, loin de l'envoutante et mystérieuse Padma Patil.

Une semaine avait passé depuis, et Blaise ne réussissait toujours pas à se défaire de sa conversation avec Padma. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas recroisé en dehors des cours, mais un sentiment étrange l'habitait, le sentiment de pouvoir être compris.

Il pleuvait ce jour là, une pluie à grosse gouttes, glacé et rassurante. Blaise Zabini avançait seul dans les couloirs du château, le professeur McGonnagall l'avait retenu après son cour et il allait être en retard pour son double cour de potion avec les Serdaigle. Soudain, une main fine mais forte enserra son poignet et l'attira dans une petite impasse du couloir. Blaise regarda avec étonnement la personne qui l'avait ainsi dévié de sa route. Padma Patil s'était appuyée contre le mur, regardant négligemment vers la meurtrière au bout du couloir, elle avait, aujourd'hui aussi, dédaigné l'uniforme, préférant une longue jupe bleu myosotis brodées de fleurs doré et un chemisier blanc aérien. Elle planta finalement son regard sombre dans les iris bruns du Serpentard. Elle avait une posture de reine, digne et impérieuse à la fois.

\- Je veux voir tes peintures.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, si elle était une reine, il n'était pas un sujet.

\- Et pourquoi donc, Patil ?

\- J'ai besoin de les voire, Zabini.

Il haussa les épaules et repartit.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Padma sembla surprise, elle se mordit sa lèvre rouge et compta dix secondes. Dix secondes passèrent, il ne revint pas. Elle sortit de l'impasse, il n'était pas si loin.

\- S'il te plait !

Il s'arrêta, sans se retourner. Padma avança de sa démarche lente jusqu'à lui. Elle se colla à son corps, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota, en articulant exagérément ses propos.

\- Dis-moi… Blaise Zabini… N'aurais-tu pas… envie de partager… ton art ? Avec quelqu'un qui pourrait… te comprendre ? N'est-ce pas… Tentant ?

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête, de façon à la dévisager.

\- Et que me montres-tu en échange ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux voire tes toiles, Patil, en échange.

\- D'accord. C'est d'accord. Mais on y va maintenant.

\- Maintenant ? Mais on a cours et puis…

\- Et puis on est déjà en retard, autant ne pas y aller. Elles sont où ?

\- … Ok. Dans la salle sur demande.

Et Padma partit, d'un pas léger, presque sautillant, forçant Blaise à trottiner pour la rejoindre. Ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers, plusieurs couloirs, puis finalement, le mur de la salle sur demande. Blaise passa trois fois devant le mur et une porte apparue. Padma jeta un regard au jeune homme et la poussa.

L'intérieur était… oppressant. Une dizaine de toiles sombres étaient accroché sur les murs noirs, éclairées d'une lumière blanchâtre et vacillante. Padma regarda en détail la première toile, elle était très bien peinte, elle témoignait d'une grande dextérité et d'un grand talent. Et puis soudain, elle ne se senti pas très bien, elle regarda autour d'elle et comprit d'où venait ce sentiment de mal-être, des toiles. Elles ne représentaient que des scènes de forêt. La forêt interdite. Des arbres aux feuillages épais. Des silhouettes inquiétantes entre les feuilles. Des dépouilles d'animaux. Des Sombrals. Des fleurs fanées. Des branches comme des griffes. Des tableaux sombres, écrasants, les jeux d'ombre venant des éclairages précaires apportaient aux scènes une horreur prenante. Padma se sentait assaillie, elle s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, les yeux fermés. Elle ne voulait plus les ouvrir, ne plus avancer, ne plus devoir se confronter aux toiles terrifiantes. Elle souffla d'une voix apeurée.

\- … Zabini

Blaise sentit son malaise et se glissa jusqu'à elle.

\- Patil… ?

La jeune fille s'agrippa au garçon, enfoui sa tête dans son torse.

\- Fais moi sortir, je t'en pris, fais moi sortir.

Blaise la guida lentement jusqu'à la sortit, et elle s'effondra dans le couloir.

\- Ces toiles… Zabini… c'est ce qu'il y a dans la forêt ?

\- Non. C'est ce qu'il y a dans ma tête.

Padma dégluti, un tel sentiment d'oppression et d'horreur l'avait saisi dans cette pièce, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle se mit difficilement debout sur ses pieds et traversa trois fois devant la porte.

\- Viens voire les miennes, elles sont là aussi.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le monde de Padma. Le sol était encombré de toutes sortes de toiles vierges, commencées, abandonnés de pinceaux, gros, fin, plat, souples, sale, neuf, d'occasion, inutilisables de tubes de peinture, uniquement du rouge, du bleu et du jaune, tantôt énormes, tantôt petits, parfois pleins, parfois finis, généralement commencés. Et finalement, au fond de cette salle largement éclairée par un grand lustre, il y a avait une série de 7 tableaux. Les 7 tableaux que Padma avait jamais finis. Ils ne représentaient en apparence strictement rien. Blaise s'approcha du premier, il était indescriptible. Dans des couleurs claires et bleutées, pastel, fait de grands traits étirés, agrémenté d'éclats de jaune et bleu marine. Un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu s'empara de Blaise. Padma le regardait depuis un grand fauteuil rempli de coussins.

\- Voici ''Liberté''

Blaise se concentra plus sur les traits, c'était dur à expliquer, mais en effet, il y avait un arrière gout de liberté.

\- Inspiré du ciel d'hiver et de l'eau du lac après une forte pluie.

Le Serpentard se décala et regarda les autres tableaux. Des tons chauds, ocres, suie et garance des couleurs claire, roses pâles et oranges pastel des teintes acidulés jaunes orangés et verts anis des touches apaisantes, bleus nuits et verts d'eau, Véronèse des ajouts sombres, noirs et bruns; des choses pures, thé, parme et opaline.

\- hum… alors, les voici dans l'ordre, j'espère que ça marche aussi sur les autres :

''Tranquillité'', un feu de bois et pluie sur le feu

''Confiance'', ciel de printemps à l'aube et fleurs naissantes

''Insouciance'', citrons et mer d'huile sous un soleil automnale

''Charme'', étang une nuit de pleine lune et saules pleureurs

''Aventure'', forêt d'été et bois d'hiver

''Extase'', couché de soleil d'été et pierres précieuses.

Le silence se fit.

.

.

.

\- Wahou, Patil c'est…

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Tu… tu t'inspire de ces choses et puis après tu… peins ?

\- Oui, c'est cela, il y a une semaine, je m'inspirais du ciel de septembre, mais je ne sais pas encore quel sentiment ce sera.

\- Et c'est ce qu'il y a dans ta tête ?

\- Non, dans mon cœur.

Padma s'était levé et ils s'éloignèrent en silence de la salle sur demande. Au moment de se séparer, Padma glissa à l'oreille du Serpentard :

\- Si tu veux peindre des choses moins oppressantes… viens me voir… j'ai toujours rêvé d'être le modèle de quelqu'un. Au sens artistique évidemment.

Et elle disparu dans un couloir.

Tout en se dirigeant dans les cachots à la recherche de ses amis Serpentard, Blaise marmonna dans sa barbe.

\- Vu comme tu es, Padma Patil, tu ne seras jamais le modèle de quelqu'un. Tu seras sa muse.

\- Hum…

Padma penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté. Elle portait une simple robe de chambre bleue nuit et dévisageait le petit tableau juste fini sur le chevalet. Le tableau figurait une main, mate, les ongles vermeils, crispée sur un drap blanc. Padma détailla les courbes gracieuses, le froissé du drap. Il se dégageait toujours des tableaux de Blaise une certaine sensation étrange. Entre l'oppressant et l'extasiant. Cette peinture ne faisait pas exception.

\- Alors ?

Blaise s'était rapproché d'elle, en lâchant par terre les pinceaux qu'il venait de laver.

\- Et bien, je trouve que c'est magnifique, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as fait posé nue pour ne peindre que ma main, Blaise Zabini.

\- A ton avis Padma Patil ? Tu es belle il est normal que j'en profite… Aïe !

Padma l'avait frappé à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Grand crétin ! Et puis d'abord, je ne suis pas belle. Je suis juste aussi radieuse que le soleil.

Blaise éclata d'un grand rire. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Padma posait pour lui. Il avait intégré la « salle sur demande de la jeune fille », se faisant rapidement au bordel qui l'habitait. Les seuls changements qu'ils avaient opérés étaient un coin pour les peintures de Blaise que Padma ne pouvait pas voir et un espace au centre, qui servait de théâtre aux nouveaux tableaux du Serpentard. Padma passait de longs après-midi à poser pour le jeune homme. Les tableaux connaissaient une grande évolution. Quand au début, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine, Padma posait avec plus de timidité, Blaise peignait sans trop oser regarder longtemps la Serdaigle, maintenant, une sorte d'entente s'était installée entre les deux et leur permettait de mieux se comprendre, ce qui avait donné naissance à une série de nus époustouflante.

Mais depuis plusieurs semaines, Padma n'avait pas avancé sur son propre tableau, et quand Blaise lui demandait pourquoi, elle répondait simplement, qu'elle n'était pas assez inspirée.

\- Tu veux peindre autre chose ? Je n'ai pas envie de partir encore.

\- Hum… j'avais une idée, mais ça aurait été avec deux personnes…

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre une photo, sa rendra bien quand même. Et tu fais la seconde personne.

\- Ok. Enlève cette robe de chambre et vas sur le lit… Oui, sur le dos.

\- Aller, enlève ta chemise Blaise Zabini.

Padma souriait. Blaise s'avança vers le lit au centre et retira ses chaussures, chaussettes et sa chemise. Il posa un genou sur le lit et ferma les yeux pour bien visualiser sa disposition.

\- Oh… tu n'enlève pas ton pantalon… je suis très déçue.

\- Tu es empoisonnante Padma Patil, vraiment.

Il plaça ses genoux de part et d'autre du corps de Padma, positionnant sa tête au dessus de celle de la jeune fille.

\- Ok, accroche-toi à mon cou, et colle le haut de ton corps avec le mien mais essaye de faire une pente, qui serait visible sur les appareils photos… zut ! Je ne les ais pas installés !

\- T'inquiète, on est dans la salle sur demande. J'ai besoin de six appareils photos autour du lit qui se déclencheront quand Blaise dira ''Padma est la fille la plus gentille et talentueuse du monde, j'ai énormément de chance de l'avoir rencontrée''.

\- T'es vraiment un cas Patil, aller, accroche toi.

Padma passa ses bras autour du cou de Blaise, cambrant son corps afin que sa poitrine se colle au torse du jeune homme. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son coup, respirant sa douce odeur de lavande et feu de bois. Ils restèrent dans cette position une longue minute puis Blaise dit simplement :

\- Padma est la fille la plus gentille et talentueuse du monde, j'ai énormément de chance de l'avoir rencontrée.

Les appareils photo se déclenchèrent. Ils se séparèrent, et Blaise s'approcha des photos qui s'étaient développées, regardant avec un sourire les corps qui s'entremêlaient. Padma enfila en vitesse ses vêtements, et s'approcha d'une toile blanche.

\- Je suis inspirée !

Et tout deux, se mirent à peindre, sans jamais regarder ce que faisait l'autre. Quand Blaise quitta la salle, une fois son tableau fini, tard dans la soirée, Padma peignait toujours, sans sembler vouloir jamais s'arrêter.

Blaise était d'une humeur massacrante. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, pensant sans arrêt à sa peinture de la veille. Et tout le monde savait, qu'il fallait mieux ne pas trop s'approcher de lui quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Néanmoins, Drago Malfoy et Daphnée Greengrass résistaient et restaient avec lui. Ils avaient tenté plusieurs démarches pour le rendre plus joyeux. Drago l'avait distrait un vague instant en martyrisant de pauvres Poufsouffle de première année, et Blaise avait même sourit quand une des gamine s'était retrouvée aspergée de peinture bleue, mais, l'arrivée d'Hannah Abbot les avait un peu refroidis. Enervée, la jeune fille est une vraie furie, et elle était très énervée. Daphnée, elle, avait tenté de raconter plusieurs ragots, mais aucun n'avait vraiment déridé leur ami qui avait passé sa mauvaise humeur sur tous les élèves plus petits qu'il croisait.

Blaise avait finalement réussi à s'isoler et s'était dirigé vers la salle sur demande, espérant que ses créations le calmeraient. Ou une jeune peintre peut-être. Mais la salle était déserte. Au centre, il y avait son nouveau tableau. Il était meilleur que les anciens selon lui. Différent, plus poignant, moins étouffant.

A côté, une toile carrée, avec un merveilleux mélange de bleus pâles : opalin, zinc, lunaire, givre et un peu de blanc d'argent. Le tout parfois associé à une touche brune, abricot, noisette. Il lut le petit cartel posé à côté. « Fascination, Inspiré du ciel de septembre et du corps merveilleux de Blaise Zabini».

Blaise senti sa mauvaise humeur s'envoler. Il devait trouver Padma.

Padma Patil était assise dans le hall d'entré. Le repas approcher et déjà beaucoup d'élève attendaient l'ouverture de la grande salle pour le diner. Elle ouvrit son carnet et regarda les portraits dessus. Laids. Disproportionnés, peu fidèles. Elle savait peut-être faire passer de l'émotion dans les couleurs, mais la technique… elle n'en n'avait pas. Elle leva la tête de la piètre représentation de Daphnée Greengrass qui figurait sur la dernière page utilisée de son carnet et regarda un groupe de premières années de Serdaigle qui discutaient avec des 3èmes années.

\- … les Serpentard à tout prix. Surtout la bande de Malfoy, c'est les pires. Mais vraiment, méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort, Zabini, quand il est de mauvaise humeur, c'est le pire.

\- Oh oui, tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé se matin, Helena de Poufsouffle a fait une réaction allergique à de la peinture dont il l'avait aspergée pour se distraire c'est un vrai monstre, un…

Padma replongea dans ses dessins. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas enlever de son esprit la sensation du corps chaud de Blaise Zabini ? Il n'était qu'une connaissance, pas un proche, elle était son modèle, il était son peintre, rien de plus, juste… quelque chose de professionnel. Voilà. Juste de l'intérêt commun.

\- … Blaise ! Blaise, tu m'écoute ?!

\- Oui, oui Daphnée, vas-y.

\- Bon, je disais que ma mère a fait une découverte incroyable ! Et devenez sur qui ? Les Patil !

Le cœur de Blaise se serra, alors que Daphnée racontait ses éternels potins au groupe de Serpentard, il s'inquiétait à présent de ce qu'avait pu dénicher la commère blonde.

\- Vous savez, Parvati avait raconté à tout le monde en troisième année qu'elles étaient les filles d'une princesse indienne sorcière d'une longue famille de sang purs… et bien non ! Leurs parents sont des moldu.

\- Beurk ! Des sangs de bourbes menteuses !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire Drago.

\- Hé ! Regardez !

Tout le monde avait suivi le geste de Pansy Parkinson et avait aperçu Padma Patil, assise sur un banc, devant la grande salle, le regard perdu dans un carnet.

\- Crabbe, Goyle, venez avec moi, on va lui expliquer ce que ça fait de mentir sur des trucs aussi important que ses origines.

\- Attend Drago. Je veux y aller.

Blaise n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de protéger Padma de Drago Malfoy. Mais maintenant, il devait s'en prendre à elle. Drago lui sourit, s'écartant pour le laisser passer, persuadé que son ami avait retrouver un peu de bonne humeur.

Il s'avança au centre du hall, droit, le regard suffisant et dédaigneux.

\- Patil.

Tout le monde dans le hall avait perçu le ton méprisant et querelleur. Et Padma aussi l'avait saisi. Alors pourquoi avait-elle cru y sentir une pointe d'excuse.

Elle s'était levée, rangeant son carnet dans son sac et s'était positionnée à cinquante centimètre du Serpentard. Malgré sa tête de moins que lui, elle avait croisé les bras et planté son regard intense dans celui du garçon, son regard fier et téméraire.

\- Zabini.

Un ton froid et hautain. Alors pourquoi avait-il ressenti de la compréhension dans ce ton. Le noisette de ses yeux se perdirent dans le sombre des iris de la jeune fille. Il la saisit par la taille, réduisant à néant l'espace qui le séparait et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Padma. Il embrassa lentement et passionnément la bouche de sa muse, celle-ci lui rendit son baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cour, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds.

Ils se fichaient de tout.

Oubliées, les mines choqués des premières années, oublié, le regard victorieux et surpris de Parvati, oublié l'air jaloux et haineux de Daphnée, oublié le visage mi-coupable, mi-incrédule de Drago, oublié le sourire sincère d'Hannah Abbot, oublié l'échange de galions entre Rogue et Flitwick.

Rien d'autre ne comptait à part l'instant présent.

Rien d'autre à part la main de Blaise qui se perdait dans la chevelure noire d'ivoire profonde de Padma. Rien d'autre à part les doigts de Padma qui s'agrippaient à la peau acajou mordoré de Blaise.

Juste ça.

Du noire d'ivoire et de l'acajou mordoré.


End file.
